A display device such as a liquid crystal display device and an organic electroluminescent display device comprises a display area in which pixels are aligned and a peripheral area surrounding the display area, and peripheral circuit driving the pixels are disposed in the peripheral area.
Recently, technologies for narrowing a frame of the display device have been variously reviewed. To implement narrowing the frame of the display device, the layout of the peripheral circuits needs to be formed efficiently and the area of the peripheral area needs to be smaller.